


Rubber Ducks

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Fond Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: There were some things Keith would prefer to keep to himself, this is just one of them. After all, the memory with it is precious to himself.





	Rubber Ducks

It wasn’t something that he would intentionally hide but preferred to avoid speaking about.

 

However, when the others started talking about their hobbies or methods of relaxation - some were quite embarrassing, mainly Lance’s - Keith mainly kept quiet.

 

It was just a small enjoyment of his, one that isn’t meant to be embarrassing, but with how he is perceived by the others - he would never be able to admit it.

 

Thankfully, no one pushed him for one, since they already believed that his hobbies were training and piloting.

 

Sighing to himself, Keith sank lower inside the tub. He stares at the small rubber duck floating in front of him. He watches the tiny sailor duck float, slowly falling into a dream-like scape.

~~~~

_“Oh no! Keith watch out!”_

 

_A splash of water and soon a giggling boy sat in the tub, water, and bubbles spraying everywhere.  The rubber ducks, of various types and professions, bobbled around in the water._

 

_“Papa!”  Reaching his arms out, Keith tries to get his father closer to him._

 

_“Ohohoho, you ain’t going to trick me this time!” And with a flourish, the man’s hands went under the water to tickle the boy’s side, bringing back the giggling fit._

 

_“Noooo! Save me Mw. Fiweduck!”  Struggling to grab the duck dressed as a fireman, Keith begins to slide lower into the tub._

 

_Tex decided that it was enough, enjoying the sound of his son’s laughter and the joyous expression. His eyes soften, as he stared down at his son. His little miracle._

 

_It hasn’t even been a minute since Keith was able to latch onto the fireman duck and the policeman duck, pointing them towards Tex. “Bad man!”  and with determination, the toddler started smashing the rubber ducks’ faces on his father. The sounds of multiple quacks filled the air, as the ducks hit Tex’s skin._

 

_Tex chortles as he holds up his hands, easily surrendering. His son’s acting is so endearing._

 

_“Haha! We won!”_

 

_“Yes, yes. You’ve caught me, Sheriff. Now close your eyes.”_

 

_Tex began to wash his son, as the young boy continued to play with the various rubber ducks in the tub. The rubber ducks filled the water in abundance. However, it was duly noted that Keith tended to favor between 3 rubber ducks; a  regular sized one dressed as a fireman, a large purple one, and a red ninja holding dual swords._

 

_When Tex had asked why he liked those 3 particular ducks, Keith replied with “That’s you” pointing at the fireman “me” the red ninja “and purple” the purple colored duck._

 

_It was later that Tex figured Keith tended to color female stick figures purple while wearing a solemn expression._

 

_In his distraction, the fireman ended up shaping Keith’s hair into an odd form with the bubbles._

 

_“Pfft-”  Tex quickly covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking slightly._

 

_Hearing a noise, Keith looks up at his dad questionably, his head tilting._

 

_Due to the young boy tilting his head, his hair lobbed downwards, making the once tall tower fall limp. Ironically, it was at that moment Keith realized why his father was laughing at him._

 

_Pouting, Keith snatched a different rubber duck that squirted out water and sprayed his father with it. A loud, drawn-out quack filled the air and soon, the two began to laugh._

 

_Tex tenderly looks at his son and gingerly placed a hand on the boy’s head, rubbing it lightly. His son looking up at him with huge, admiring eyes._

 

_“Okay, bud. Let’s get you dressed in your hippo onesie.”_

_~~~~~_

Keith looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. That memory. It was one of his fondest memories with his dad and remembering it always brought out a nostalgic feeling in him.

 

Looking at the floating duck in front of him, Keith gently prods it with a finger, watching as it bobbles around the water. Unconsciously, Keith began to relax the more he played with the duck, a tranquil aura surrounding him.

 

Later that day, the other paladins and the Alteans noticed how relaxed and calm Keith was. They even noted how he was gone longer than usual since he tended to return to them 30 minutes after informing them that he would be taking a shower, but he was gone for a few hours.

Yet no one said a word and when Keith left to go to bed, everyone gathered around the sofa. It was silent for a while, a tense air surrounding them. It was all broken when a few words were said, “Do you have them?”

 

With a nod from the green paladin, a package was taken out and handed to Shiro. Everyone held a breath as the black paladin opened it and pulled out its contents.

 

Inside were… pictures of Keith playing with a rubber duck in the bubble-filled tub, hallway, and bedroom. Of course, Keith wore a swimsuit in all the pics taken, an odd quirk of the paladin.

 

Soon, cooing noises were made from some of the members and they began to trade pics with each other.

 

“Awww, relaxed Keith is so cute.”

 

“Look at how big his eyes get!”

 

“ I can’t believe he had a mini mullet even then.“

 

There were multiple comments and appreciative murmurs,

 

Yes, they’ve all developed a soft spot for the red paladin after the incident and it grows each day as they find other more endearing quirks about the male.

 

~~~~

A few days later, Keith hears Allura talking about a box of rubber ducks that aren’t being used and would be given to the children of the next colony they would be meeting with.

 

That same day, no one mentions the missing box of rubber ducks. Nor the secret but not that well-hidden box of rubber ducks in Keith’s room.

 

Or the ducks that look like the Voltron lions lined on the shelf in his room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon


End file.
